Gasified candy, when exposed to moisture, tends to melt when in prolonged contact therewith. Given a sufficient amount of exposure to moisture (as for example, when exposed to one's mouth), the candy shells surrounding carbon dioxide gas bubbles essentially melt thereby releasing carbon dioxide gas, which action is often described as a popping sensation in one's mouth. The candy, to have its intended affect, should preferably be melted at the time of consumption and therefore separated from ingredients that may tend to otherwise prematurely melt the candy shells and release the popping gas. The candy, however, is often times enjoyed in conjunction with other food items or foodstuffs having significant moisture content such as pudding. In order to successfully serve both pudding and gasified candy for simultaneous consumption, it is necessary to separate the two ingredients prior to consumption. Packaging that enables the consumer to simultaneously and conveniently carry both ingredients in a single package for simultaneous consumption and enjoyment is therefore desirous.
Gasified candy and pudding are exemplary ingredients, however. Other foodstuffs or ingredients that may benefit from compartmentalized separation prior to consumption include any number of probiotic products and/or products containing active cultures such as yogurt or cottage cheese juxtaposed against other sugary ingredients or foodstuffs such as fruit, fruit-based ingredients, jams, and jellies. Some of the more pertinent prior art relating to packaging directed to compartmentalizing ingredients or constituent parts prior to active admixture and the like is described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,522 ('522 Patent), which issued to Llewellyn et al., discloses a Compartmented Package having Variable Volume Compartments. The '522 Patent teaches a compartmented package in which a longitudinal diaphragm, made of film, is sealed to the inner wall of a circular tubular member, also made of film, to form at least two continuous longitudinal linear junctures therebetween in a manner such that the volumes of the resulting compartments are variable. A two-compartment package having infinite relative volume variability in both compartments is stated to be the preferred embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,748 ('748 Patent), which issued to Rowell, discloses certain Containers and Machine for Making Them. The '748 Patent teaches a container preferably made from sheet plastics comprising a bag containing a tubular valve member, the bag being sealed with a seam at each end, the top seal having an opening therein for entry of an access tube into the valve member, and the valve member having a sealing seam which facilitates piercing of the access tube through the valve member into the bag. A second bag may be provided within the first bag. A machine is disclosed for making the containers continuously from sheets of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,228 ('228 Patent), which issued to Kerry et al., discloses a Package Filled with a Water Soluble Toxic Pulverulent or Granular Product. Kerry et al. note that some chemical products are so toxic that they must not come into contact with parts of the human body. The '228 Patent teaches a package of such a construction that during filling and transport thereof and during the release of product therefrom, the risk of anyone coming into contact with the product is restricted to a minimum, is characterized in that the product is situated in a closed inner container consisting of a water-soluble flexible material, and that the filled inner container is placed inside a closed outer container consisting of a flexible material which is resistant to water, both the inner container and the outer container consisting of a flexible tube which is closed near the two ends by a transverse joint and the end strips of the inner container are connected to the joining strips of the outer container in a manner such that between the contents of the inner container and the said joining strips there is a certain distance, and that a tear line is made in an exposed part of one of the end strips of the inner container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,086 ('086 Patent), which issued to Benkus et al., discloses a double-bag package, and method for manufacturing the same, constructed by modification to existing Double Bag Package and Perforation Knife. The '086 Patent teaches certain form and fill packaging machines and perforation knives. In a preferred embodiment thereof, a double-bag package is produced from a single sheet of packaging film by feeding a roll of film having graphics printed sideways rather than vertically into a vertical form, fill and seal packaging machine and using a novel perforating/cutting knife to alternately cut and perforate transverse seals. The perforating/cutting knife has teeth in the shape of oblique triangular pyramids, with each tooth having three cutting edges. The perforating/cutting knife produces self-correcting T-shaped perforation patterns capable of capturing and redirecting errant tears for fail-safe directional separation.
International Publication No. WO 94/27886, authored by Richter et al., discloses a Container with Multiple Chambers, to Package Components Separately Prior to Use in Admixture. The Richter et al. publication teaches a package for accommodating a product having at least two components, which package has at least two self-contained chambers in which the individual components of the product can be stored in such a manner that they are hermetically separated from one another. The individual chambers are connected together in such a manner that they can be separated from one another only by destroying at least one chamber wall. The end regions of the chamber walls are in the form of a common closure for the individual chambers such that the individual chambers can only be opened simultaneously. In the preferred embodiment, the package comprises at least one folded carton having essentially a front and a back wall, side walls, bottom flaps and top flaps, inside which carton are arranged in a fixed manner at least two tube-like inner sachets each of which accommodates one of the components directly and which represent the chambers for the individual components, and the top end regions of which that project out of the inside of the folded carton form the common closure after the inner sachets have been filled separately.
From a review of these publications and other prior art generally known in the relevant art, it will be seen that the prior art does not teach a package for coaxially aligning and compartmentalizing constituent ingredients of a final mixture. Further, the prior art does not teach certain methodology for finally serving foodstuffs or presenting ingredients by axial displacement relative to package assembly, whereby plural foodstuffs or ingredients are coaxially presented for mixture at the time of consumption. The prior art thus perceives a need for a package assembly and methodology associated therewith that provides consumers with a novel means for receiving and consuming multiple ingredients, the admixture of which has arguably greater delectable value than the sum of its parts.